


Cupid bullies me

by Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Drama, Fiction, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin
Summary: Have you ever thougt about the big responsibility that making someone fall in love is?Vegeta Saiyan is a 15 years old gut and he doesn’t believe in love. Cupid got the mission of making him fall in love with someone don’t matter what.However, he makes many mistakes that makes him realize of certain emotions that he had never felt before.
Relationships: Bardock/King Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Gotenks/Vegito (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	Cupid bullies me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cupido me hace bullying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246920) by [Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin). 



Have you ever heard about Cupid? Many represent it as if it were a baby with wings, and with a pointed bow and arrows with a heart shape.

_There is a myth located in the second century B.C, which has spread throughout the world over the years. Eros (Cupid) was the son of Aphrodite, who was jealous of a human because of her great beauty, Psyche. This jealousy also originated because the humans who adored her stopped doing it to adore that princess, a simple mortal; that's why he asked Eros to make him fall in love with the most horrendous and vile man that ever asked to exist._

_For Psyche, her beauty had not brought her happiness, she was adored but never had anyone asked for her hand. But one day, at the suggestion of an oracle, she was taken to a mountain where a wind took her with whom she would be her husband. He had not observed him, he kept hidden from his gaze. Until a day invaded by curiosity lit his face and observed the most handsome young man._

_The rule was broken, Cupid had no choice but to leave. Inevitably she had fallen in love with a mortal and that was wrong. But who could blame him? Despite the various obstacles that were presented later and the punishments for Psyche by her mother, she managed to ask the gods to make her immortal. The gods realized how strong their love was and that it was something worthy for someone like him._

That is just one of the stories told of Cupid, although in turn there are many more versions of how the events occurred. Whether as a winged baby, or as an adult man with angel wings, Cupid is one of the representations of the gods of love. But his most representative figure is that of a small baby who carries a bow and arrows, ready to throw them to humans to grow in them the flame of love.

To tell the truth, it's just the opposite, he's a young man with wild hair, and he does not use a bow, but a baseball. Things changed a lot as the centuries passed, the rules changed and also their characteristics. However, the wings, that symbol that differentiated it from humans, preserved them.

He "gets confused" with other people; unlike ten centuries ago, now it was shown before humanity, taking advantage of its similarity with that race to carry out its missions. That way he can work and nobody notices.

One day, in the Kingdom of Love, some cherubs, who had typed some codes on a large computer, reviewed about the people most in need of love.

Cupid was not walking through the streets and made anyone fall in love. No. The cherubs had a programming system in which people who were alone, or who needed someone to love, appeared. That was one of the decisions that had been made to focus on who else needed it.

—General, we have a record that is in cherry color—said Gohan, the cunning cherub. The levels of love were measured by colors. Red: love Guindo: I hate. Scarlet: lack of affection. Among others.

—What is it about?—asked Bardock, the head of the Heart Squadron.

—A boy, Vegeta Saiyan, age 15 years. He has never fallen in love, he hates love, he has no friends.

—How hard would it be?

—The worst case I've seen, until now.

—In agreement. Cherub Goten, call Cupid, tell him he has a mission.

—Yes, general.

Goten walked to the cupid room, which was very close to the barracks. He came in and saw him playing with that baseball he used to fall in love with.

—Excuse me, your father's father calls you.

—Thanks, Goten—he replied kindly.

He walked to where Bardock was. He saw him standing, firm, with his arms back. When he arrived, he turned to see him.

—My grandfather, he was cupid and helped many people. Then he inherited it from my father so he could do the same, and that's how it was. He inherited it from me, and I followed his example. Now it is your turn, the mission arrived for which you have prepared all your life. The question is, do you accept?

—Yes, father—answered firm and serious understanding the meaning of his words. His father wanted to make sure that he was committed and that he also felt ready to start his work as a cupid.

—Here boy-he gave him several sheets. Vegeta Saiyan is your goal, he must fall in love at all costs. Remember that the love of humans is the energy that makes this place work, and it is what gives us life.

—I know, father. Trust me—he said, looking into his eyes

Cupid left that command center, and went to his room. He looked for human clothing, and then went to the secret barracks of love. He stood in front of the retina reader, and then the steel door opened. He entered and placed his baseball on a table in the center. A glitter covered it and then it returned to normal. He left and walked. After several hours he arrived in a city. He did not want to use his wings, since he liked to keep them hidden, he only used them in case of emergency, so it seemed that he had nothing abnormal about his back.

He sat on a bench in a park and began to read those sheets that his father gave him. In the first one there were three photographs of a boy with hair in the shape of a flame, one in front, one in the right profile and the last in the left profile.

All the information they had about him was written so that it would be easy for him to find him and make him believe in love again. After reading a little, he looked up, and saw a young man in the distance.

—It's him ... —he murmured.


End file.
